Le Cirque de l'Etrange
by Dragonna
Summary: Alfred Jones en était persuadé. Il y avait quelque chose de mal avec ce cirque. Quelque chose de sombre, d'effrayant. Mais personne ne le croyait. Tant pis il mènerait l'enquête lui-même, en intégrant la troupe pour découvrir les secrets bien gardés. Que découvrira-t-il là-bas? Que cache cette bande d'êtres mystérieux? Et pourquoi cet homme-serpent semble autant le détester?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. Alfred dans ce chapitre.

**Parings**: Sous-entendus de quelques couples.

**Rating**: Rien de bien méchant...pour le moment (ricanement sadique)

**Note**: Petite fic un peu sombre. Elle aurait été pas mal pour Halloween mais la période est passée. Donc je suis en retard.

* * *

**_Le Cirque de l'Étrange_**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

«Ce cirque est trop étrange.»

Alfred referma son journal intime et hocha la tête. Il avait mené une longue enquête et en était venu à la conclusion que cette troupe était bizarre. Les gens y étaient trop soudés, les créatures étaient trop mystérieuses et les numéros trop parfaits. Et il y avait pas mal d'enfants. Sans parents. Cela était bizarre. Et certains, dans cette bande avaient une apparence trop différentes. Cela cachait quelque chose. Des bruits bizarres, des hurlements, des silhouettes...tout cela était effrayant. Il n'avait pas assisté au spectacle, pour ne pas qu'on risque de se souvenir de lui. Il y avait quelque chose de mal avec ce cirque.

Et Alfred était bien décidé à savoir quoi.

_Coûte que coûte! Et vite. _

_Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. _

_Cette possibilité d'être un héros._

Il en parlé aux autorités mais on lui avait rit au nez en disant que ce monde était étrange et que ce cirque était connu pour être un endroit pour les causes perdues, pour les âmes blessées. Rien de mal. Rien de louche. Rien d'inhabituel. Cette troupe faisait des spectacles merveilleux, effrayants, fantastiques, toujours différents. Et personne n'y trouvait rien à redire.

Quand aux monstres...ils étaient mieux avec ce cirque qui prenait soin d'eux que malmenés par la société.

Ce cirque qui revenait chaque année, tout le monde le connaissait.

On lui avait dit, sèchement _«Tu veux les enfermer d'un zoo après les avoir tirés du cirque? Ou les laisser à la rue sans ressources? Certains sont tellement étranges que personne ne voudrait d'eux!»_

Il avait protesté, avec des arguments mais peu de preuves. Il était persuadé qu'on pouvait trouver une meilleure vie à ces pauvres êtres que celles de monstres de foire, de bêtes de cirque. Il fallait les sauver et leur donner une vraie vie. Et puis trop de choses bizarres se passaient là-bas. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre qui couvait dans cette troupe.

On avait ri de lui, une nouvelle fois. Et on lui avait gentiment dit d'aller trouver un travail pour gagner sa vie plutôt que de raconter des bêtises.

_«Mais si t'en est si certain petit, fais ton enquête et viens tout nous dire!»_ Avait dit un homme avant d'éclater de rire, suivi par ses subordonnés. Ils se moquaient de lui et de ses doutes, de ses affirmations.

Alfred était parti, le rouge aux joues, furieux. Il montrerait à tous que ce cirque était dangereux. Il sauverait les innocents, et les malheureux monstres qui devaient être montrés comme des bêtes.

Il ferait arrêter les coupables et serait un héros aux yeux de tous.

Du haut de ses 18 ans, il était sûr de lui. Il était aussi bien décidé et ne renoncerait pas. Il était prêt à montrer à tout le monde que ses doutes étaient véridiques. Et ils sauveraient tous ces malheureux.

«Ils verront que j'avais raison et s'excuseront!» Décréta-t-il en se frottant les mains. Puis il se tourna vers la petite forme qui dormait sur le lit de la chambre. Son petit frère de 3 ans. Lui-même était le fruit d'un premier mariage de son père. Puis 14 ans plus tard, ce dernier s'était remarié et Matthew était né. Trois ans plus tard, ils se retrouvaient seuls tout les deux.

Alfred répugnait à se servir de son frère pour paraître innocent mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas laisser l'enfant seul, ni le confier à des étrangers. Et puis s'il demandait un travail au cirque, en jouant le pauvre gamin perdu avec un cadet à charge, on le prendrait plus facilement. Et on se méfierait moins de lui.

_Ce cirque n'était-il pas réputé pour recueillir les oiseaux tombés du nid?_

Il sourit. Après il n'aurait qu'à mener son enquête durant le séjour de la troupe sur ces terres. Et il irait prévenir les autorités.

«Soyez rassurées pauvres créatures du cirque, je vais vous sauver!»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	2. Les yeux du Serpent

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. Alfred et quelques autres.

**Parings**: Sous-entendus de quelques couples.

**Rating**: Rien de bien méchant...pour le moment (ricanement sadique)

**Note**: Petite fic un peu sombre. Elle aurait été pas mal pour Halloween mais la période est passée. Donc je suis en retard.

* * *

**_Le Cirque de l'Étrange_**

**Chapitre 1: Les yeux du Serpent**

* * *

Alfred se tordait les mains devant deux hommes aux cheveux brun, avec deux boucles. Il s'appelait Aelius et son frère jumeau se nommait Rémus. La seule différence entre eux était que l'un avait des yeux noisette et l'autre des yeux pourpres. Ils dirigeaient le cirque tous les deux ensemble.

Le jeune homme trouvait celui au regard rouge suspect. Les dirigeants de cette troupe devaient forcement être dangereux et louches. Il faudrait les espionner avec attention.

«Alors que peux-tu faire?

- J'ai une force incroyable.» Répondit le blond, maîtrisant son tract. Il ne fallait pas faire de faux pas. Il devait être prudent et jouer la comédie à la perfection.

Aelius haussa un sourcil et répondit d'un ton intéressé «Vraiment?

- Faites moi faire un essai!» Fit le jeune homme avait un sourire sûr de lui. «Donnez moi une barre de fer ou demander moi de soulever quelque chose!» Reprit-il, reprenant confiance. Il allait réussit à intégrer le cirque et réussirait.

L'homme se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Alfred jeta un œil à son petit frère qui attendait sagement et fit «Reste là Mattie!»

L'enfant hocha la tête, serrant sa peluche contre lui. Et s'assit par terre, attendant sagement que son aîné revienne le chercher.

Alfred emboîta le pas à son futur employeur qui le guida jusqu'à un rocher planté dans le sol. Le directeur de la troupe se tourna vers lui avec un sourire engageant. «Surprends moi!»

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, sentant de nombreux regard se poser sur lui. Il étira ses bras et empoigna la pierre, s'assurant une bonne prise. Il banda ses muscles et souleva lentement le bloc de grès au dessus de sa tête. Il respirait lentement, voulant se contrôler. Il avait rarement soulevé quelque chose d'aussi lourd et n'était même pas certain d'y arriver.

Soudain une faiblesse le prit et il lâcha la roche qui retomba au sol, s'enfonçant dans la terre.

Aelius eut un sourire amusé «Un peu trop lourd non?

- Oui. Un peu.

- Impressionnant toutefois. Tu pourrais réellement te rendre utile, et tu pourrais facilement avoir un numéro à toi seul.» L'adulte réfléchit quelques instants puis déclara «Je t'engages!

- Merci.» fit le plus jeune, soulagé. Son plan se déroulait à la perfection. Il était dans la place. «Où puis-je m'installer?

- Un de nos artistes nous a quitté...sa roulotte est libre.» Voyant la tête que faisait le gamin, Aelius ricana et reprit «Il nous a quitté pour s'installer en ville.»

Soulagé, le jeune homme hocha la tête. «Merci, réellement. Je ne savais plus quoi trouver pour nourrir mon frère. Je ne nous voyais pas vivre dans la rue et mendier. Il n'a que trois ans.

- Tu pourras le confier à Lily, elle garde les enfants pendant que les frères ou les parents sont occupés. Et on a quelqu'un pour faire école pour les plus grands.

- D'accord.» Il fallait se fondre dans la masse et Alfred était prêt à ça. Il devrait bien entendu surveiller pour être certain que rien n'arriverait à son cadet mais tout irait bien pour son enquête.

* * *

Alfred posa son sac sur l'une des deux couchettes. Matthew était assis sur l'autre, serrant sa peluche contre lui. «On va vivre ici grand frère?» Demanda le petit, timidement. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce nouveau lieu et mettrait sans doute du temps à s'acclimater.

Le plus vieux ébouriffa les boucles blondes et répondit «Oui. Je travaille dans ce cirque.

- Il y a des animaux?

- Oui, on ira les voir plus tard.» Rit le plus âgé. Il prit son cadet sur ses genoux et le berça un peu. Depuis qu'ils étaient seuls, il avait confié son cadet à une nourrice et cherchait du travail. C'est alors que l'occasion d'être un héros s'était présenté. En sauvant tous ces malheureux, il serait sans doute recruté par les gardes et gagnerait un bon salaire. Il pourrait alors offrir une vie paisible à son frère et le rendre heureux. Il fallait qu'il réussisse, il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec.

Il laissa passer quelques instants puis décida d'aller visiter les lieux et rencontrer les gens. Il fallait bien faire un premier repérage.

_Savoir qui étaient les exploités, les captifs, les malheureux. C'était essentiel!_

«Viens Mattie.»

Il sortit de la roulotte et marcha quelques minutes. Il vit alors une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds natté et aux yeux verts qui brodait tandis que des petits enfants jouaient devant elle. La jeune fille s'aperçut de sa présence et sourit.

«Bonjour.

- Bonjour.» Fit Alfred, hésitant. «C'est...vous qui gardez les enfants?

- Oui. Tu es le nouveau: Alfred Jones, c'est ça?» Elle se pencha sur le petit et sourit «Et tu dois être Matthew n'est-ce pas?» Demanda-t-elle avec un doux sourire, posant son ouvrage.

«Oui Madame!» Fit timidement l'enfant, se cachant derrière la jambe de son aîné. Les autres petits avaient arrêté de jouer et regardaient les arrivants. Ils s'étaient même rapprochés, curieux.

«Je m'appelle Lily. Je suis la sœur de Vash, le gardien du Cirque. Je m'occupe des enfants pendant la journée ou quand leurs parents ne peuvent pas s'en charger.» Elle désigna d'abord un enfant blond aux yeux bleus qui était vêtu d'habits noir. «Voilà Ludwig. C'est le fils de Karl. Il a 6 ans. Il a un frère de 10 ans nommé Gilbert. Celui-ci aide à s'occuper des animaux.

- Et Karl fait quoi?

- C'est le grand blond avec une cicatrice au visage. Il est le dresseur des lions.» Elle désigna ensuite deux enfants assez semblables aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux dorés pour l'un et vert pour l'autre. Ils étaient habillé de blanc. L'un dessinait et l'autre lisait «Voici Feliciano et Lovino. Il ont 6 et 7 ans» Elle eut un doux sourire «Ce sont les enfants de Luciano, le lanceur de couteaux. Il les élève avec son frère Fabrizio qui fait le show avec lui.» Elle rit doucement quand Ludwig s'approcha du petit peintre avec des fleurs. Le grand frère piqua une crise et se jeta sur le blond en lui disant de rester loin de son cadet.

Alfred remarque les deux derniers enfants. L'un ressemblait un peu à Matthew sauf qu'il avait des cheveux d'un blond plus foncé et des yeux pourpres. Sa peau était plus dorée également. Il avait environ 5 ans. L'autre devait avoir 3 ans et possédait des cheveux brun-rouge et des yeux de la même couleur que son frère. Sa peau était plus bronzée également. Ils s'amusaient avec des figurines en bois. Alfred fit«Et eux?

- C'est Alexandre pour le petit et Matt pour le grand. Ce sont les fils de Lilian.» Expliqua la jeune femme tandis que le blond se tournait vers elle, ayant entendu son nom. Son cadet continua à jouer avec les animaux sculptés.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils «Lilian?

- Il fait l'un des numéros phares du cirque. Avec Oliver.» Elle souleva Matthew et sourit «Alors on a trois ans? Tu vas pouvoir jouer avec Alex alors.

- Donc je vous le laisse. Je reviendrais le chercher quand j'aurais fait le tour du cirque et de la troupe d'accord?

- Très bien!» Elle poussa gentiment l'enfant blond vers celui qui avait le même âge.

* * *

Alfred s'éloigna des roulottes, cherchant des gens pour commencer à nouer des contacts. Il arriva finalement près d'une grande tente. Sur une sorte d'estrade de bois, deux créatures se doraient au soleil. Deux êtres avec une queue de serpent. L'un avait en une bleue et rose, une tunique violette et des cheveux blond-rosé. Et l'autre en avait une verte, avec une tunique de même couleur aux bordures dorées et des cheveux blond sable.

_Des hommes-serpents._

_Il comprenait mieux le nom du cirque._

Curieux il s'approcha, se demandant si ces êtres parlaient et pouvaient lui dire comment on les traitait. Il fit quelques pas. Et toussota pour attirer de celui qui bougeait son appendice caudale écailleuse, montrant qu'il ne dormait pas.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il le mette en confiance.

L'être se retourna, et il tomba face à deux yeux verts. La curiosité brilla quelques instants dans ce regard et fut vite remplacé par autre chose, quelque chose d'insondable. Une lueur scintilla dans ces pupilles sombres.

Alfred sentit sa volonté partir, et il s'avança, ne contrôlant plus son corps. Il tendit la main et fit un nouveau pas en avant. L'autre sourit, dévoilant deux crochets qui semblèrent jaillirent de sa gencive. Mais rien de traversa l'esprit du plus jeune, il ne voyait rien qu'autre que les yeux émeraudes.

Les doigts du blond n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la créature quand...

«Attention!» s'exclama une voix près de lui. Une voix qui sembla venir de loin et qui résonna dans son esprit sans que les mots aient du sens.

Une main agrippa le poignet du plus jeune et le tira en arrière. Et les dents du serpent claquèrent dans le vide. Un sifflement rageur se fit alors entendre.

«Ça suffit Arthur!» S'écria le blond aux yeux bleus qui venait d'arriver, prenant un ton de voix autoritaire. «Arrête immédiatement! Relâche le tout de suite!»

La brume disparut de l'esprit d'Alfred et il se retrouva face à deux orbes émeraudes qui brillaient de colère à son égard. Et une sensation étrange lui glaça les entrailles. Il avait peur, peur de cet être qui avait réussi à l'hypnotiser et à le faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Peur de ce pouvoir.

Comme s'il sentait sa peur, l'autre eut un sourire diabolique. Et émit un petit rire grinçant.

Puis une autre pensée le traversa: Si cette créature était si agressive et méfiante envers un inconnu, c'est qu'elle devait forcement être martyrisée. Il prit alors la décision de la sauver, comme il sauverait tous les autres.

_Il fallait la sauver et lui redonner goût à la vie._

_Lui redonner confiance en les humains._

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

**Arthur: **Le petit naïf, je manque de lui arracher la main et il voit comme une pauvre victime. C'est mignon.

Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre qui s'intitulera "_Francis_".


	3. Francis

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. Alfred et quelques autres.

**Parings**: Sous-entendus de quelques couples.

**Rating**: Rien de bien méchant...pour le moment (ricanement sadique)

**Note**: Petite fic un peu sombre. Elle aurait été pas mal pour Halloween mais la période est passée. Donc je suis en retard.

* * *

**_Le Cirque de l'Étrange_**

**Chapitre 2: Francis**

* * *

Alfred se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Âgé de quelques années de plus que lui, il avait l'air de quelqu'un d'aimable et souriant. L'homme l'entraîna plus loin. Le plus jeune regarda par dessus son épaule, le serpent le fixait toujours avec une certaine colère. L'autre s'était redressé et s'étirait comme si ne rien n'était. Ils était parfaitement calme mais ça devait cacher quelque chose, forcement.

L'adulte commença, en le tirant vers la tente où l'on faisait la cuisine «Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, et toi? C'est Alfred Jones non? Tu es arrivé il y a deux heures.

- Oui.» Répondit l'autre, un peu gêné qu'on le connaisse déjà partout dans le camps. J'ai intégré le cirque avec mon petit frère Matthew.

- Quel âge a-t-il?

- Trois ans et demi.»

Le plus vieux lui fit signe de s'asseoir et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Il s'assit et se mit à éplucher des légumes pour le repas. «Alors...je te conseilles de ne plus t'approcher d'Arthur pendant quelques temps, il a l'air de ne pas t'aimer.

- Je n'ai rien fait pourtant.» Il se dit que si il attaquait des inconnus, c'est qu'il ne devait plus avoir aucune confiance et pensait que n'importe qui allait le blesser, donc qu'il anticipait les coups en se défendant.

«Il a toujours été méfiant. Il faut un moment pour qu'il fasse confiance. Je le connais depuis des années...

- Vraiment?»

Francis jeta la pomme de terre épluchée dans une marmite et continua, attaquant une nouvelle d'un geste maîtrisé «Il n'avait que quatre ans quand il a intégré le cirque. C'était un petit serpent qui attaquait n'importe qui, qui mordait tout le monde, sifflait et grognait. Le contraire d'Oliver qui se blottissait dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même et qui pleurait tout le temps.»

Alfred fut sur le point de demander quelle était la différence avec le Arthur actuel. Mais il se retint, curieux d'en savoir plus sur le serpent.

«J'avais 7 ans à l'époque. Mon frère jumeau Lilian et moi on avait été adopté par les directeurs du cirque. Aelius m'a adopté et son frère à adopté le mien. Un jour ils sont partis pendant quelques jours et sont revenus avec Arthur et Oliver. Enfin...ils n'avaient même pas de nom à l'époque. Plus tard j'ai su qu'ils avaient volé les deux snakemans à un cirque concurrent qui les exposaient dans des cages comme des animaux. Ils savaient à peine parler. Ils étaient habitué à ce qu'on leurs hurle dessus voir qu'on soit brutal avec eux.»

Alfred attrapa un couteau et un légume pour aider. Et il murmura «On les avait traité comme des animaux, c'est ça?» Il voulait en savoir le maximum et rassembler le plus d'informations possibles, ça lui serait utile, surtout pour mieux comprendre le serpent.

«En effet.» Francis versa de l'eau chaude dans un récipient et laissa infuser. «J'ai un jour échappé à la surveillance des adultes et je suis allé le voir, curieux. Il a sifflé de rage en me voyant et m'a mordu. J'ai eu une plaie importante.» Il leva sa main, désignant une cicatrice rose pâle sur la peau fine. «Et chose étonnante, le venin d'Arthur n'avait aucun effet sur moi.»

Le jeune homme manqua de se couper et s'écrira «Venin?

- Oui.

- C'est dangereux?

- Au mieux on a de la fièvre, au pire on sombre dans une inconscience provisoire peuplée de cauchemars le temps que le corps élimine le poison. On peut aussi avoir des hallucinations, des tâches rouges comme une réaction allergique. Ou ne plus pouvoir manger quelque chose de solide pendant 3 jours.» Il eut un vague sourire et versa un peu de liquide ambré dans une tasse «Du sucre?

- Heu...oui.» Il frissonna et reprit, inquiet «Il ne peut pas tuer hein?

- Non. Il a déjà attaqué un ennemi du cirque qui avait tenté de le blesser et il l'a juste mis ko, le pire dont je parlais plus tôt. Et pourtant il était fou de rage. Donc je pense qu'il ne peut pas tuer.»

Francis hacha un légume et continua, pensif «Je ne me souviens pas très bien de notre rencontre, j'étais jeune...»

* * *

_L'enfant blond regardait le plus jeune dont la queue fouettait le draps. Les yeux vert étaient posés sur lui, rageurs. Le petit montrait les dents, un grondement agressif lui échappant. Presque roulé en boule sur le lit, blotti sous une couverture._

_«Bonjour.»_

_Pas de réponse. Francis s'accroupit devant l'être magique et tendit la main. «Tu es toujours malade?» Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, penchant la tête pour mieux voir le regard méfiant de l'autre qui se tapit un peu plus._

_Le gamin avait été ramené blessé et brûlant de fièvre. Aelius l'avait bandé et soigné, lui avait donné des potions qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même. Et il avait interdit à son fils adoptif de l'approcher, disant que le petit être avait besoin de solitude. Que il fallait laisser en paix ce petit serpent._

_Mais Francis n'écoutait jamais ce genre de conseil, trop curieux de rencontrer ce nouveau venu. Il sourit et fit, sortant un bonbon de sa poche «Tu as faim?»_

_L'enfant grogna et émit un sifflement menaçant, montrant ses crocs et sa langue fourchue. _

_Un petit gargouillis se fit entendre. Le petit ouvrit de grands yeux et plongea, tremblant, sous les draps, se cachant à la vue de son interlocuteur. _

_Le plus vieux ne renonça pas. Il s'approcha, ses genoux frottant le sol. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et vit que l'autre serpent dormait toujours profondément. Aucun problème de ce côté-là._

_«Tu n'as vraiment pas de nom? Moi c'est Francis.»_

_Sa main s'approcha un peu trop du lit et le plus jeune bondit, ses crocs se refermant sur la main de l'autre blond qui poussa un cri de douleur. Le petit de quatre ans secoua la tête, sa queue s'agitant dans tout les sens. Il refusa de lâcher et mordit plus fort._

_Celui aux yeux bleus sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux mais se reprit et inspira profondément. Son cœur battait follement et il avait mal, très mal. Mais il ne fit aucun geste brusque, rouvrant des yeux humides pour regarder son interlocuteur. Son autre main se posa sur les cheveux emmêlés dans une tendre caresse. La queue verte siffla et s'enroula autour de son bras. Et serra. Un léger cri échappa à Francis sous la pression. Pas assez forte pour casser un os mais assez pour tordre le poignet. Il se força à respirer lentement, avant de sourire. _

_«Tout va bien...calme-toi.»_

_L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. D'habitude quand il mordait quelqu'un, il se passait quelque chose. Les hommes devenaient tout pâle ou tout vert, et certains s'écroulaient. Là rien. Inquiet et perdu, il regarda son interlocuteur, frissonnant. Que faire? L'autre ne réagissait pas à sa morsure, ne le frappait pas, ne hurlait pas. _

_«Du calme...» chuchota Francis qui , malgré la douleur qui se dissipait petit à petit, se mit ensuite à fredonner une chanson, une berceuse qu'il avait entendu souvent. Sa voix était douce et chaude, apaisante. Il aimait cet air, tendre et aimant, qui servait à endormir les petits, que Aelius lui chantait parfois le soir, assit au bord du lit._

_Peu à peu, l'étreinte se relâcha et les yeux verts le fixèrent, cette fois plus attentifs que agressifs, de plus en plus curieux et encore un peu méfiant. De sa main libre Francis continua à caresser les cheveux blonds, sans cesser de chanter. La queue retomba sur le matelas. Puis il sentit les crocs se retirer, doucement, lentement, et vit une plaie sanglante sur sa main. Il eut un léger frisson mais ne montra rien, sous le regard perçant du garçon-serpent. _

_Il prit le fragile être dans ses bras et le berça, reprenant des gestes qu'il avait vu faire. _

_Petit à petit, l'autre trembla de plus en plus, de petites gouttes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, il agrippa la tunique fourrée du plus vieux et y enfouit son visage. Des sanglots le secouèrent, de plus en plus, tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. _

_Il le laissa pleurer, le consolant. Sans savoir que l'autre sanglotait sur cet amour qu'on lui donnait enfin, sur cette tendresse à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, sur ce chant qu'on lui avait jamais chanté. Sur cette chaleur qui lui faisait tant de bien._

_Aelius avait trouvé les deux enfants blottis l'un contre l'autre, endormis, la queue écailleuse du petit entourant la taille du plus vieux._

* * *

Francis secoua la tête. «Il a mis longtemps à accepter les gens. J'ai insisté, j'ai été envahissant. Je lui ai imposé les contacts, les discussions (même si au début il ne répondait pas). Je lui apportait des sucreries, des livres d'images, des jouets. Je restais à côté de lui, même en lisant, et il s'est habitué à moi petit à petit. Il a finit par se montrer plus social, à parler de mieux en mieux, à rire. Lilian a fait de même avec Oliver. Papa et oncle Rémus ont choisis leurs noms peu de temps après. Et ils ont grandis, entouré d'amour et de tendresse. Quand ils ont eu 7 ans, on a commencé à leur apprendre des choses (lire, écrire, compter, ect) et quand ils ont eu 10 ans on a fait tout les quatre notre entrée sur la piste.

- Ils avait été maltraité avant? Je veux dire battu ou quelque chose comme ça?» il se sentit stupide d'avoir posé une telle question. La réponse était pourtant évidente. Mais il voulait savoir le plus de choses possibles.

Francis but une gorgée de liquide, avant de dire doucement «Probablement. Je n'ai jamais rien su véritablement mais vu leur état, ils avait été abusés au moins mentalement. On devait les frapper car ils mordaient dès qu'on les touchait.» Il se souvenait du temps qu'il avait fallut avant qu'ils ne fasse confiance, qu'il ne commence à se détendre totalement en présence d'inconnus. Les mois qu'il avait fallut avant qu'ils n'acceptent de parler à d'autres que son frère et lui, qu'à Aelius ou son jumeau.

_Oliver qui pleurait sans cesse au début et qui était resté coller à Lilian, une fois dehors, pendant des mois. Son frère avait même prit l'habitude de prendre un livre ou un jeu d'échec ou de dame pour passer le temps, ne pouvant s'éloigner de son partenaire. Le jeune serpent bicolore se montrait très câlin et gourmand. Très sociable, il aimait discuter avec tout le monde._

_Arthur qui se montrait menaçant avec les inconnus, mordant souvent (et beaucoup en tombèrent malade). Qui pleurait souvent la nuit quand il était seul sous les draps. Francis avait du déployer des trésors de patience pour le faire s'ouvrir un peu aux gens. Et pourtant il restait relativement sombre, agressif et secret. Il avait une langue fourchue et acérée. _

Il soupira et sortit un morceau de lard d'une boite de sel pour le couper et le jeter dans la casserole qu'il mit sur le feu. «Bref vu ce qui s'est passé, je te conseillerais de rester loin d'Arthur. Il ne t'aime apparemment pas. Ça s'arrangera si tu t'abstiens de l'ennuyer.

- Je n'ai rien fait pourtant!» Grommela Alfred, serrant sa tasse entre ses doigts.

«Il ne faut pas chercher à le comprendre.» Soupira Francis «Oliver et lui sont très attachés à Lilian et moi. Nous les avons aidés à s'ouvrir et nous avons été les premiers à leurs témoigner de la douceur.» Il remua le contenu de la casserole et rajouta «Quand Lilian a trouvé une femme, nommée Anaba...Oliver en a été malade de colère, a refusé de manger, a boudé, a refusé de faire son numéro, il s'est presque roulé par terre de rage. Heureusement elle lui a montré beaucoup de douceur et il a fini par l'accepter. Puis Matt est né, et son frère deux ans plus tard.

- Elle est toujours là?

- Hum? Non. Elle est partie.

- Elle est morte, c'est ça?» Demanda Alfred, un pincement au cœur en se remémorant sa propre histoire et les pertes qu'il avait connu.

Francis eut un sourire triste. «Non. Partie. Un jour, sans prévenir. Laissant ses enfants derrière elle, sans un mot ou quoique ce soit.» Il haussa les épaules et ajouta, doucement «Je savais bien qu'elle ne resterait pas...c'était dans sa nature.» Il avait le regard lointain.

Il savait quelque chose mais refusait d'en parler. C'était évident, ça se voyait sur son visage.

_ Ce type ne savait pas mentir du tout. Il y avait quelque chose d'autres. _

_Un secret sans doute._

Alfred décida de réagir avec humour, changeant de sujet «Et Arthur? Il se rend malade de colère quand...» Il rougit, hésitant à aborder le sujet.

Francis se mit à rire «Il boude, il me mord, et il m'insulte. Il dit que je suis à lui, même si nous ne sommes pas un couple. Il est mignon tu ne trouve pas?»

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. La réponse lui paraissait évidente. Ces deux hommes-serpents avaient été si abusé et malmené émotionnellement qu'ils ne pouvaient se détacher de leurs partenaires de cirque. Comme des enfants qui ont peur qu'on les abandonné. Il fallait vraiment les sauver et les mettre au milieu de gens qui les aimeraient et seraient leurs amis.

Le plus vieux posa sa tasse et alla remuer le contenu de la casserole, ajoutant du sel. Il remit le couvercle et se rassit, pensif. «Et toi? Tu as l'air triste. Tu as connu beaucoup de souffrances n'est-ce pas?

- Je viens d'un village au nord. Je suis né quand mes parents venaient de se marier, ils étaient jeunes et fiers de moi.» Il crispa ses doigts sur ce qu'il tenait, le cœur battant. «Des choses se sont passées, beaucoup de choses. Et ensuite...quand j'ai eu 14 ans, mon père s'est trouvé une seconde épouse.

- Je vois...

- Bien...Mon frère est né un an plus tard.» Il frissonna et hésita. Devait-il raconter tout ça? D'un côté il n'en avait pas trop envie et d'un autre..ce serait une solution pour les mettre en confiance. Un histoire bien dramatique attirerait la pitié et la confiance plus facilement. Reprenant ses pensées, il déclara, tranquillement «Deux ans après, une épidémie a frappé notre village. Matthew et moi sommes les seuls de notre famille à avoir survécu.» Il ne voulait pas en dire plus. Il en souffrait encore. Il devait travailler pour assurer la subsistance, et était hébergé chez des gens chez qui il travaillait. Mais s'il révélait les machinations de ce cirque, il serait prit dans la brigade à cheval et pourrait acheter une maison, payer une nourrice et assurer la vie pour son frère et lui.

Francis tendit la main et la lui posa sur l'épaule «Je sais ce que tu ressens. Beaucoup de gens du cirque ont connus cette situation. Beaucoup ont un passé triste, douloureux et ont trouvé une nouvelle famille ici.

- Tout le monde?

- On a tous des secrets.» fit Francis avec un sourire mystérieux. «Disons que mon frère et moi avons été adopté par Aelius et Remus quand nous avions 2 ans. Je ne me souviens de rien. Mais mon père m'a raconté que nous étions seuls dans la neige, au cœur de la montagne. Il nous a ramené au village le plus proche mais personne ne nous connaissait. Et il m'a adopté, laissant son jumeau adopter le mien.» Il avait l'air triste en disant ces mots, et pensif.

_Perdu dans ses souvenirs sans doute._

Alfred sentit qu'il y avait beaucoup de secrets dans cet endroit. Il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts pour comprendre ce qu'il devait savoir pour résoudre le mystère de ce lieu. Il se leva «Je vais chercher mon frère et lui faire voir les animaux. Merci.»

Il s'éloigna, plongé dans ses pensées.

Francis eut un sourire amusé. «Ce gamin est intéressant.» Ses yeux s'étrécirent jusqu'à être fendues comme la pupille d'un chat. Il tourna la tête vers le feu qui s'éteignait. Un claquement de doigt et une flamme jaillit, reprenant vigueur. S'étirant il ajouta, d'un ton curieux «Vraiment intéressant. Il cache quelque chose..»

* * *

Alfred marchait rapidement vers la roulotte où étaient mis les enfants, inquiet. Tout cela était-il vraiment prudent? Avait-il fait le bon choix? Il n'avait plus réellement de solution maintenant. Et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de numéro. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se décide rapidement. Il avait trois jours pour ça. Se grattant la tête il s'adossa à une paroi de bois.

_Comment amadouer ce serpent?_

_Comment savoir qui était martyrisé et qui étaient les tourmenteurs?_

Il faudrait sans doute rester ici plus longtemps que prévu, pour rassembler autant d'informations que prévu pour savoir exactement de quoi il retournait.

_Les enfants devaient être sauvés..._

_Les deux serpents aussi._...

Et puis il allait rencontrer les autres du cirque et les questionner. Il verrait ainsi la vérité.

«Grand frère!»

Matthew arriva et serra sa jambe gauche dans ses bras, gazouillant tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence.

Il le prit dans ses bras «Et si nous allions voir les deux lions?

- Ho oui!

- Parfait!» rit le plus vieux, se dirigeant vers les cages, il devrait passer à proximité de Arthur et Oliver et espérait qu'ils ne bougerait pas. Ils pourraient faire peur à son cadet sans le vouloir.

Ils marchèrent près d'eux. Arthur se redressa en le voyant et eut à nouveau son sourire tordu et menaçant.

Alfred s'immobilisa et lui lança, souriant «Je ne te veux aucun mal tu sais?» il avait prit un ton doux comme pour apprivoiser cette créature sans doute abusée.

L'autre eut un rire grinçant, qui glaça le sang du plus jeune. Le pauvre ne devait pas comprendre qu'il était là pour l'aider. Son frère tira alors sur sa tunique «C'est qui?

- C'est Arthur, un homme-serpent. Dis bonjour.»

Matthew se tourna vers celui aux yeux verts et lui fit un petit signe de la main «Bonzour monsieur Arthur!»

L'interpellé s'adoucit et fit un sourire et un hochement de tête. «Bonjour gamin!» puis il tourna le dos aux frères et se remit à regarder les nuages, bras croisés sous la tête, savourant la chaleur du soleil sur ses écailles émeraudes.

Alfred fut un poil vexé que le serpent ait répondu à son frère et pas à lui. Mais il occulta rapidement ça et partit d'un bon pas, parlant avec le petit de la vie qu'ils allaient avoir ici. L'enfant semblait heureux dans cet élément.

«Je pourrais voir le spectacle?

- Bien entendu.

- Tu vas faire un numéro aussi?

- Oui avec ma force!»

Et il était lui-même curieux de voir les numéros des autres et surtout des deux hommes-serpents et de leurs partenaires. Il avait glané quelques informations et avaient appris que il y avait trois numéros avec eux. Un en début de spectacle avec un duo, un autre en fin de spectacle avec l'autre duo et un au milieu avec les quatre. Ça confirmait sa pensée: ils étaient exploités et devaient souffrir de cet état de fait. Il fallait vraiment les sauver tout les deux, et d'autres également.

* * *

La nuit venue, Alfred ne dormait pas, un peu sur le qui-vive, pas tout à fait tranquille. Sa roulotte était avec celle des acteurs humains. Mais il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres, pas vraiment. Il se redressa, regardant par la fenêtre. Le ciel était dégagé et illuminé d'étoiles qui scintillaient dans l'immensité bleue foncée. Soudain une forme traversa le ciel, ayant décollé depuis un point très proche.

_Deux ailes._

_Un corps massif._

_Des écailles bleues._

_Un torrent de feu qui jaillissaient de sa gueule._

_Un Dragon._

Alfred sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il y avait un dragon dans le cirque. Une créature formidable, mystique, puissante. Que faisait-elle dans cet endroit? Était-elle captive elle-aussi?

Il fallait aussi qu'il tire ça au clair.

Si ce cirque réduisait en esclave les créatures fantastiques et magiques, il faudrait réellement faire quelque chose. Et il serait le héros de ces pauvres êtres.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	4. Secrets

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. Alfred et quelques autres.

**Parings**: Sous-entendus de quelques couples.

**Rating**: Rien de bien méchant...pour le moment (ricanement sadique)

**Note**: Petite fic un peu sombre. Elle aurait été pas mal pour Halloween mais la période est passée. Donc je suis en retard.

* * *

**_Le Cirque de l'Étrange_**

**Chapitre 3: Secrets**

* * *

Deux mois avaient passés et l'hiver était là. Il neigeait depuis deux jours et le cirque s'était posé près d'un village le temps que ce temps s'améliore un peu. Cette région était tranquille. Il n'y avait aucun danger réel et on pouvait rester aux abords de cette petite ville sans risques. Les gens du cirque en profitaient pour étudier de nouveaux numéros, pour apprendre de nouveaux tours aux animaux. Et pour prendre du bon temps.

Surtout avec la fête des étoiles qui avait lieu à la fin de l'année. Les enfants l'attendaient avec impatience et se montraient plus sage qu'à l'ordinaire, espérant se faire bien voir pour être gâtés durant les festivités.

Le cirque prenait un temps de repos. Il y avait moins de spectacles. On préparait les fêtes à proximité d'une ville pour pouvoir s'amuser un peu. On prenait le temps de s'occuper des enfants, de faire des banquets et de se détendre autant de possible.

Seuls deux personnes ne participaient pas à l'allégresse générale. Les deux hommes-serpents restaient blottis dans leur roulotte, au chaud, et passait leur temps à lire ou à étudier. Les gens du cirque venaient leurs rendre visite et parlaient avec eux, leurs apportaient des gâteries ou des vêtements chauds. Ces visites étaient toujours agréables et distrayantes. Les deux serpents se montraient assez aimables avec ces personnes. Oliver leur faisait même un câlin pour les remercier de leur passage. Arthur restait à distance, mais souriait.

Ce soir-là, à la tombée de la nuit, Francis sortit de petite maison qui servait de cuisine, mise à la disposition des troupes qui s'installaient près de la ville. Il tenait un panier d'une main et une petite marmite de l'autre. Il apportait le repas aux deux stars du cirque qui refusaient de sortir de leurs lits depuis qu'il faisait froid dehors. C'était d'ailleurs une plaie de les faire aller dans la tente principale pour le spectacle. Heureusement ils étaient actif sur la piste.

Marchant d'un bon pas dans la neige, il se dirigea vers la roulotte verte, dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Souriant il s'apprêtait à entrer dans un blond aux yeux verts passa près de lui.

«Vash, tu te lèves tôt ce soir.» remarqua le plus grand, amusé.

Retroussant sa lèvre, montrant ses deux crocs, l'interpellé eut un petit rire. Les mains dans les poches, il répliqua «J'avais envie de sortir.

- Tu devrais changer ton rythme, tu dois te sentir seul.

- Je préfère vivre la nuit. Je passe un peu de temps avec ma sœur le matin et le soir, c'est bien assez. Elle peut supporter le soleil. Moi pas. Ma peau brûle et des plaques rouges apparaissent. Je suis alors très faible.» Il détourna la tête, pensif. Son regard se fit lointain. Il souffla ensuite dans ses main, avec un soupir.

«Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un. Qui te fournirait du sang.

- L'idée ne me plaît pas plus que ça.

- Tu ne pourras pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme Vash. Tu ne peux pas vivre de viande saignante et de sang d'animaux.» il avait prit un ton plus doux «Parce que tu refuse d'attaquer les humains. Je suis d'accord avec cette décision mais...

- Je sais...et ça attirerait des ennuis au cirque. Si des gens se faisaient agresser pendant que nous sommes là, ils nous poursuivraient.» Il regarda le ciel nuageux et soupira.

- C'est pour ça que tu es faible le jour, parce que tu ne t'alimente pas correctement.

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler!

- Trouve toi la personne qu'il te faut.

- La probabilité de la rencontrer par hasard est faible. Je ne veux pas quitter le cirque et laisser ma sœur. Et elle ne partira pas non plus. Autant attendre...j'ai tout mon temps.» Dit-il dans un rire forcé avant de s'éloigner dans le plus grand silence. «J'ai beaucoup d'années devant moi...»

Francis le regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur. Ce n'était pas une existence facile pour le petit blond. Il était le gardien nocturne du cirque mais devait quand même se sentir seul à monter la garde sans personne. Enfin il était aidé dans sa tâche mais les deux protecteurs ne se croisaient que peu et n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire. Secouant la tête pour quitter ces pensées, le jeune adulte se dirigea vers la roulotte des deux serpents. Il frappa à la porte et entra, laissant passer un courant d'air froid.

«La poooorrrttteee!»

Il faisait bien chaud dans la roulotte. Grâce à la magie. Un cristal qui diffusait de la chaleur. Le cirque n'en avait pas beaucoup et seuls les plus anciens y avaient le droit. Surtout ceux qui avaient des enfants. Pour le moment, on ne faisait pas assez confiance à Alfred pour lui en donner un, mais certains avait proposé la chose...spécialement à cause de son frère si jeune et fragile. Seulement Rémus s'y était opposé, disant que on n'en savait pas assez sur le jeune homme pour ça. Il fallait attendre. Francis songeait que l'animosité d'Arthur à l'égard du garçon devait avoir joué dans cette décision.

«Je vous apporte votre repas.»

Oliver se redressa et eut une moue déçue «Où est Lilian?

- Alexandre est malade, il est resté à s'occuper de lui. Et tu sais bien qu'il ne vient jamais le soir à cause de ses fils dont il doit s'occuper.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas vivre avec eux?» Marmonna l'autre, boudeur. Il avait beaucoup réclamé cela mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas évident car il fallait une roulotte un peu plus grande pour loger quatre personnes. Et le cirque n'en avait pas. Le jeune serpent n'aimait pas cet état de fait mais n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attendre que son souhait se réalise. «J'aimerais être avec eux, je pourrais veiller sur Alexander pendant qu'il s'occupe de Matt! Je pourrais lui raconter des histoires et manger avec eux, comme une famille!»

Francis eut un sourire attendri et posa son chargement sur la petite table basse (car ils n'avaient pas besoin de chaises vu leur état). Il sortit d'un coffre les bols et assiettes. «Ragoût, pain et fromage aujourd'hui. Et je suis allé en ville aujourd'hui!» Il sourit en brandissant un paquet «Je vous ai prit un dessert pour vous remonter le moral.»

Oliver eut un grand sourire gourmand et sortit de son futon pour ramper vers la table. L'humain se tourna vers le forme sous les couverture et lança «Arthur? Tu dois avoir faim! Viens tant que c'est chaud!»

Il se retourna et servit les deux hommes-serpents, entendant un froissement de draps. Puis quelque chose de froid se plaqua autour de sa taille. Il eut un frisson et sourit «Tes écailles sont fraîches mon petit reptile!

- Humpf.» Il sentit que l'autre enfouissait son visage dans sa nuque, sa langue fourchue frôlant sa peau comme s'il la goûtait. Il eut un petit gloussement et se tortilla. Arthur finit par dire, d'un ton pensif «Tu n'as pas d'odeur inconnue sur toi.»

Francis eut un petit rire et lui fourra le bol dans les mains. «Manges! Tu as besoin de prendre des forces!»

Il se servit lui-même et ils savourèrent le repas, dans le silence puis Oliver releva la tête et eut un petit ricanement «Arty a encore été méchant aujourd'hui!

- Non. C'est juste ce petit crétin qui ne comprend pas.» Grogna celui aux yeux verts, dans un claquement de langue agacée.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Alfred encore?

- Il l'a jeté dehors quand il est venu avec des pommes.» Gloussa l'autre serpent en agitant sa queue bicolore avec amusement. Il rit à nouveau en se souvenant du vol plané du gamin qui ne voyait pas qu'il n'était pas apprécié.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait Arthur? Tu n'as jamais été aussi désagréable. Méfiant oui mais au point de l'attaquer...qu'est-ce qui te prend?»

Agitant sa queue émeraude, le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant une nouvelle bouchée, savourant la saveur du repas que son partenaire avait préparé juste pour eux. Il posa ensuite l'assiette et fit, calmement «Il y a des gens qu'on ne peut pas supporter. C'est le cas ici. Je le déteste viscéralement.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Il est trop secret...et cache quelque chose. Et puis il a un regard qui ne me plaît pas. Et puis...je n'ai pas à me justifier, je ne l'aime pas c'est tout» Cracha-t-il frappant du poing sur la table, les joues rouges de colère.

Francis lui caressa les cheveux «C'est vrai qu'il est un peu étrange...mais c'est surtout un gamin perdu qui tente d'élever son frère.

- Possible..mais il cache quelque chose. Et je n'aime pas ça non plus. Il a des intentions cachées!»

Oliver haussa les épaules «Il ne fait de mal à personne. Il a peut-être compris qu'il se passe des choses étranges ici et veut savoir quoi.» Il se jeta sur la suite du repas, se coupant un beau morceau de pain et de fromage.

«Possible...» Admit le seule humain. Il eut un sourire et ajouta, taquin «Demain on travailleras à un nouveau numéro mon petit reptile, d'accord?

- S'il ne neige pas d'accord.» Grogna le concerné avec humeur, entre deux bouchées.

«Je sais...s'il tombe un seul flocon, tu te blottis dans ta couverture comme un cocon.» Francis posa un doux baiser sur la tempe du serpent, le serrant contre lui. Ses lèvres suivirent la petite cicatrice rosée qui finissait sous les sourcils, au dessus de l'oeil. A l'époque Arthur avait eu de la chance de ne pas le perdre, l'ayant fermé à temps. Le blond sourit, sentant la queue écailleuse se resserrer autour de lui. «Tout ira bien ma petite marmotte.

- M'appelle pas comme ça.» Grogna le plus jeune, dans un bâillement. Il aimait les attentions mais n'appréciaient pas les petits surnoms affectueux. Même si ça le touchait quand même et le faisait parfois rougir. Il n'aimait pas être traité comme une chose fragile...surtout en présence de quelqu'un, même s'il s'agissait de son frère Oliver.

Celui-ci dévorait à présent sa pâtisserie, ronronnant presque de contentement. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait savourer chaque bouchée avec un grand plaisir. Arthur sourit et prit la sienne et jeta un coup d'oeil à Francis.

«Va y, j'en ai mangé une plus tôt! C'est pour toi!»

Le serpent mordit dans le gâteau et ne fit plus attention à lui. Francis s'adossa au mur, pensif. Il repensait au nouveau venu. Il était étrange c'est vrai. Il parlait beaucoup et semblait persuadé d'être unique en son genre. Un peu agaçant mais gentil. Curieux aussi. Il posait beaucoup de questions sur le cirque et ses occupants, sur ce qui faisait la particularités des numéros. Le spectacle lui avait laissé un goût étrange et il était encore plus intéresse depuis, comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Cependant personne ne voyait rien qui clochait avec ce petit. Travailleur, il aidait beaucoup et s'occupait très bien de son petit Matthew. Rien à dire. Il laissait une impression étrange mais tout le monde l'était ici. Rien de nouveau. Il suffisait de le garder à l'œil encore quelques temps. La méfiance d'Arthur était souvent significative.

«Il y a encore des trucs dans le panier non?

- Oui, quatre livres. Deux chacun. Lilian en a choisit deux pour toi.» rit le plus vieux.

Oliver poussa un cri de joie et sauta sur les cadeaux. Arthur grogna et continua à savourer sa pâtisserie.

«Tu as une idée de numéro mon petit serpent?

- Une fausse lutte? Un combat? Une petite pièce de théâtre où on se battrait?

- Tu aimes me faire souffrir non?»

L'autre lui répondit par un sourire plein de dents, et un petit sifflement moqueur. Il se servit un verre et but tranquillement, sans répondre.

«Quoique ça ferait peur au public de me voir te maîtriser...

- Qui dit que tu gagnerais?»

Francis lui répondit d'un sourire innocent. Et ébouriffa les mèches sable. Le serpent grogna, boudeur et détourna le regard, un peu gêné. «On va réfléchir ensemble demain...il faut que ça te plaise autant qu'à moi.»

Arthur hocha la tête et se traîna jusqu'à son lit, se blotissant sous la couverture avec un soupir. Son partenaire s'assit près de lui et se pencha sur lui. «Tout va bien?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

- Tu es un peu énervé ces temps-ci.

- Je suis parfaitement calme.

- Vraiment?

- Oui!»

* * *

_Un petit garçon-serpent de 10 ans dormait paisiblement au soleil, sa queue verte s'agitant lentement. Il paraissait à distance du cirque, trouvant qu'il n'avait pas à être materné. On le surveillait de loin pour être certain qu'on ne l'attaquait pas et cela suffisait. Il s'étira en souriant, savourant la chaleur de l'été, respirant l'odeur des fleurs autour de lui. Il entendit des pas mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Pas de show en dehors du spectacle. Ils pouvaient bien le voir mais c'était tout. Et il n'avait pas envie de parler en plus. _

_«Regarde, un homme-serpent.»_

_Merveilleux des enfants. Jeunes vu la voix. Sans doute plus jeunes que lui. Raison de plus pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux et faire semblant de dormir. _

_«Il n'a pas de jambes!_

_- Trop bizarre!_

_- Il fait peur.»_

_Arthur grogna. Il ne comprenait pas cette langue, sans doute un patois de la région. Ça l'agaçait, il n'aimait pas ne rien comprendre. Il se sentait alors impuissant. Il eut envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de les regarder, juste pour les voir trembler sous son regard. Ses paupières se soulevèrent et il se redressa un peu, dardant sa langue fourchue._

_Les deux petits poussèrent un cri de surprise._

_«Il a une langue de serpent._

_- Il est sans doute dangereux!_

_- Maman a peur des serpents, elle dit qu'ils sont méchants et venimeux!»_

_Le serpent eut un sifflement menaçant, les fixant avec insistance. Ses crocs brillèrent dans la lumière. «Ksssksssksss.» _

_Ils reculèrent et partir en courant. Arthur eut un nouveau ricanement sifflant. C'était vraiment amusant. Il regarda les gamins fuirent. Sauf que le plus petit, un blond, s'arrêta et se retourna. Il attrapa quelque chose que le serpent ne vit pas de loin et cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas._

_«Ne viens pas dans notre village monstre!»_

_Arthur vit quelque chose voler dans l'air et recula, fermant les yeux. Une douleur soudaine enflamma son front et il gémit, portant une main à son visage. Il sentit un liquide chaud entre ses doigts. La peur et la douleur se mêlèrent en lui. _

_Il se traîna faiblement jusqu'aux roulottes, et entendit des cris quand on le vit. _

_«Arthur!_

_- Il est blessé!»_

_Il ne voyait plus rien d'un de ses yeux, le sang ayant coulé. Il pleurait et gémissait, roulé en boule au milieu d'un cercle de gens voulant l'aider. Puis il sentit deux bras tendres l'envelopper et une voix douce dans son oreille. Francis. Tremblant, il se calma, continuant à pleurer jusqu'à ce que Aelius et Rémus arrivent et l'emmènent pour le soigner._

_Heureusement son œil n'avait rien et il garda juste une petite cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière._

_Depuis ce jour, il fut encore plus menaçant envers les inconnus._

* * *

Arthur rouvrit les yeux, sortant de ses souvenirs. Il grogna et se redressa, écartant le rideau pour regarder dehors. Il neigeait. Un sifflement rageur lui échappa. Sortir demain allait être proprement désagréable. Réellement. Il aurait aimé que Francis soit resté ici. Il aimait se blottir contre lui, se nicher sous sa tunique, respirant l'odeur de sa peau, si rassurante.

«Pourquoi tant de rage Arthur?

- Parce que...je n'aime pas les inconnus. J'ai été blessé trop souvent.

- Tu n'as jamais tenté de mordre. Tu ignorais, tu étais menaçant mais tu ne te servais pas de tes pouvoirs!

- Il cache quelque chose! Il m'est antipathique! Le genre de type qui est persuadé d'avoir raison. Il veut m'approcher alors que j'ai été clair que je ne le voulais pas prêt de moi!

- Personne ne va te blesser.» Soupira Oliver, tournant une page de son livre, lisant à la lumière d'une lampe à huile. «Nous savons nous défendre désormais!»

Son frère ne répondit pas, regardant dehors avec un air pensif. Oui il savait se battre, il savait utiliser ses pouvoirs et devenir fort, il savait comment gagner ses affrontements. Seulement il était toujours méfiant. Alors que son cadet s'ouvrait aux autres, se montrait affectueux et joyeux. Il devait peut-être faire des efforts?

«Je ne me calmerais pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il cache!» Grogna Arthur, serrant les poings. Il se sentait, ce gamin était dangereux pour le cirque. Pourquoi personne ne s'en rendait compte? Ils y avaient pourtant des puissants? Peut-être pensaient-ils que ça ne valait pas la peine d'intervenir pour le moment, tant que le nouveau ne faisait rien de louche?

Ses dents brillèrent dans la lumière ambiante. «Tu as intérêt à faire attention espèce de morveux...ou sinon je déchirerais ta gorge de mes crochets!»

_Et il le massacrerait s'il sentait son odeur sur Francis!_

_Pas de quartier!_

* * *

Alfred tournait en rond dans sa roulotte. Comment parler aux deux serpents? Arthur ne voulait pas lui parler visiblement. Il était vraiment méfiant. Il vaudrait chercher ailleurs...peut-être voir si Francis était un tortionnaire ou non.

Ça pourrait être un bon début.

Il laissa Matthew à Lily et partit vers la tente des répétitions. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il faisait toujours chaud à l'intérieur. Et on ne faisait pas trop attention à lui, chacun étant prit dans son propre entraînement.

«Salut Al!

- Salut Jerk!»

Il vit deux garçons de 10 ans. L'un était blond aux yeux bleus avec de gros sourcils. Il s'appelait Peter. Et l'autre avait des cheveux roux et des yeux violets et les mêmes sourcils. Il s'appelait Sean. Ils étaient des faux jumeaux et des jeunes acrobates. Ils faisaient le tour avec des plus âgés. Ils adoraient faire des blagues et se mêlaient un peu de tout. Ils avaient toujours le sourire. Et participaient activement à la vie de la troupe.

_Comme quoi, ce cirque faisait travailler les enfants dès le plus jeune âge. A dix ans on ne devait pas faire un numéro, on devait se coucher et dormir! Ou s'amuser! Ou étudier!_

«Il paraît que Arty t'a jeté dehors?

- J'sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais t'as du être méchant avec lui.

- Pas du tout!» Protesta Alfred. Il ne voulait que le bien du serpent. Ce pauvre être avait assez souffert comme ça. Il voulait le sauver. Pourquoi celui-ci ne comprenait pas qu'il était son ami?

«Alors il t'aime pas! C'est tout!

- Il a jamais été aussi hargneux envers quelqu'un» rajouta son frère avant de dire, pensivement «Ça doit être viscérale!»

Alfred secoua la tête. Il saurait apprivoiser le serpent et devenir son ami. Et il le sauverait! Comme ces enfants innocents.

«Francis et Arthur répètent leur nouveau numéro!

- Tu veux voir?»

Il était curieux, c'est vrai. Il écarta la toile et entra sous le chapiteau. Il vit alors le duo dont parlait le gamin et sursauta. Arthur avait sa longue queue enroulée autour de la taille de son partenaire et lui mordait le poignet, cherchant à le renverser sur le sol. Beaucoup les regardaient, riant et encourageant l'un ou l'autre.

_Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?_

_Arthur ne répétait pas un numéro...il luttait contre ses tortionnaires! Il ne faisait pas semblant, il se vengeait en mordant!_

Il hésitait à la démarche à suivre. Il fit un pas en avant et chercha les mots à prononcer. Il finit par se décider et allait parler quand il croisa le regard émeraude. Le serpent sembla se rembrunir en le voyant et lâcha sa prise. Il s'essuya la bouche de sa manche et siffla légèrement. «Qu'en pensez-vous? Le combat?

- Bien présenté avec une introduction, ça pourrait passer. Vous pourriez faire quelque chose d'effrayant!»

Francis rit et passa un bras autour des épaules du serpent, le serrant contre lui. «Beau travail mon Arty chéri!

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ou je t'éviscère avec mes crochets!» glapit le plus jeune sous les rires du groupe.

Son partenaire lui posa un baiser léger sur le front et s'éloigna en disant qu'il allait faire du café. Arthur grogna mais hocha la tête, s'adossant à un pilier de bois. Alfred tenta alors sa chance en l'approchant «Bonjour.

- Humpf.

- On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé depuis que je suis là.»

L'autre lui lança un regard agacé et détourna la tête, agitant sa queue écailleuse. «Possible.»

Alfred hésita et poursuivit «Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Tu as l'air de m'en vouloir. Si je t'ai offensé, je m'en excuse...»

Arthur se tourna vers lui, ses yeux verts plissés. Il le fixa intensément, comme s'il lisait en lui. Puis un éclair passa dans son regard et le serpent se détacha du poteau. «Je ne t'aime pas, c'est tout.» Et il s'éloigna, rejoignant le lanceur de couteau et se mettant à parler avec lui.

Le jeune homme resta figé. Était-ce de la colère qu'il avait vu dans ces yeux? Mais pourquoi? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Il n'avait jamais croisé le serpent avant. Il n'avait rien fait pour attirer sa colère ou sa haine.

Tant pis...il fallait qu'il gagne sa confiance.

Oui il profiterait d'un moment où ils seraient seuls pour lui parler de son plan et lui demander de l'aide. Ensemble ils pourraient faire équipe et libérer tous les malheureux de cet endroit.

Oui c'était une bonne idée.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	5. Qui sème le vent

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. Alfred et quelques autres.

**Parings**: Sous-entendus de quelques couples.

**Rating**: Rien de bien méchant...pour le moment (ricanement sadique)

**Note**: Petite fic un peu sombre. Elle aurait été pas mal pour Halloween mais la période est passée. Donc je suis en retard.

* * *

**_Le Cirque de l'Étrange_**

**Chapitre 4: Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête**

* * *

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par Arthur dont la queue brillait d'une lumière vive. Le jeune homme avait les traits plissés par la concentration. Des gens l'encourageaient, le sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant il avait l'air de souffrir. Avec horreur Alfred vit l'appendice caudale se diviser en deux et des formes apparaître au bout de chaque partie. Des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur les temps du serpent qui sembla se concentrer encore plus. Et quand la lumière fut dissipée, il avait deux jambes à la place de sa queue. Épuisé mais ravi, il leva un bras et poussa un cri de joie.

Beaucoup l'applaudirent.

«Bravo Arthur!

Tu es de plus en plus rapide à le faire!

Tu pense tenir plus longtemps cette fois?» Demanda Sean, s'approchant un peu, bras croisés derrière la tête, curieux.

Celui aux écailles vertes répondit, souriant «Sans doute. La dernière fois j'ai tenu une journée et une nuit! Je pense que ce sera pareil cette fois.

- Tu vas pouvoir aller en ville!

- J'y compte bien!» rit le concerné avant de se tourner vers Francis qui revenait avec deux tasses fumantes «Hé Donne moi ma boisson!» Il fit un pas vers son partenaire mais trébucha et s'étala au sol. Alfred avait bondit pour le rattraper mais dans un mouvement vif, les crochets s'enfoncèrent dans sa main.

Poussant un cri de douleur, il fit un bond en arrière. Le regard furibond le vrillant sur place. Arthur siffla froidement «Ne me prends pas pour un faible! Je n'ai besoin de personne!» Il le regardait comme si une offense lui avait été faite.

Alfred avait de douloureux élancements dans la main. Sa plaie saignait et il eut une pensée horrifiée pour le venin. Pourquoi le serpent l'avait-il mordu, il voulait juste l'aider. Le pauvre était tellement martyrisé qu'il ne distinguait plus les gestes amicaux et d'aide des maltraitances. On avait du lui faire entrer dans la tête qu'il était faible et sans valeur. Du coup il se montrait cruel et renfermé! Oui, il ne lui en voulait pas et n'en était que plus déterminé à l'aider.

Soupirant, un jeune homme blond, avec une petite mèche bouclée, nommé Fabrizio, qui faisait équipe avec Luciano le lanceur de couteau, l'entraîna fermement. Il entendit vaguement Francis réprimandant Arthur mais n'en sut pas plus. Il se vit assit à une table dans une roulotte. Elle était grande, assez pour quatre. Une famille devait vivre là. Il vit le garçon prendre de quoi soigner la plaie dans un placard.

«Tu sauras qu'il faut rester loin des hommes-serpents maintenant.

- Je...

- T'en fais pas, t'es pas le premier. Arthur est terriblement fier. Contrairement à Oliver qui est très câlin et gentil. Son frère peut se montrer dur et cruel. Tu n'es pas le premier qu'il mord.

- A propos du venin...»

Fabrizio éclata de rire, un rire qui était étrange mais agréable à entendre «Non je ne pense pas. Il sait que Francis le punirait s'il faisait ça.»

Les sens en alerte, Alfred eut enfin la confirmation de ses doutes. «Le punir?

- Quand c'est Francis qui agit, tout de suite ça fait plus d'effet. Même chose avec mon père Rémus ou mon oncle Aelius. Les autres il leurs rit au nez quand il est question de punition. Il s'en fiche complètement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. Je n'ai presque pas mal. J'ai du le surprendre et...il ne l'a pas fait exprès, j'en suis certain!

- Arrête d'en parler comme si c'était un animal. Tu t'en rend compte au moins?» Grogna le frère du lanceur de couteau. «Il doit assumer ses erreurs. On ne peut pas le laisser être aussi odieux avec un membre du cirque. Il a déjà attaqué un spectateur une fois.»

Alfred rougit. Avait-il parlé du serpent comme d'un animal? Il ne le pensait pas pourtant. Il eu honte. Comment pouvait-il prétendre le sauver s'il ne le respectait pas? «Pardon.

- Ne recommence pas.»

L'autre allait dire quelque chose quand une petite silhouette entra. Un enfant habillé d'un ensemble blanc avec un petit chapeau, et aux cheveux bruns foncés entra dans la roulotte. Il présentait une grande ressemblance avec le blond et avait la même mèche que lui «Hé! Oncle Fabrizio! Feliciano est tombé dans la boue! Lily me demande de ramener du change!»

L'adulte hocha la tête et alla vers un coffre, fouillant à l'intérieur et retirant un petit ensemble violet et blanc. «Fais attention à ne pas tomber avec!

- Mais ouiiii.

- Et le manteau?

- Il l'avait enlevé! Et il voulait juste aller chercher un jouet dehors!

- Ton frère va tomber malade!

- C'est pas ma faute!» Protesta le gamin, tapant furieusement du pied par terre, les joues rouges de colère. «C'est la faute à Ludwig! Il était sortit pour récupérer la peluche qu'il avait fait tomber dehors!

- Bien entendu, comme toujours, c'est lui!

- Parfaitement!» répliqua le petit d'un ton sérieux. «Et il va finir par mor...

- LOVINO!» Fit sévèrement le blond en fronçant les sourcils. L'enfant se plaqua la main sur la bouche, soudain honteux.

Alfred haussa un sourcil et se demanda ce que l'enfant avait failli dire. Mordre? Qui mordrait qui? Ludwig semblait-il...mais il avait l'air d'un enfant tranquille pourtant. Il se leva «Merci de m'avoir soigner, je vais chercher Matthew maintenant. J'ai promis de monter un peu à cheval avec lui.

- D'accord. Si tu te sens bizarre, va voir Francis. Il te donneras de l'antidote qu'il a fabriqué!»

Il ne sut pas si l'autre était sérieux mais préféra ne pas s'attarder, des questions plein la tête. Il traîna un peu et finit par voir Lovino qui retournait auprès de Lily, des vêtements dans les bras, marchant lentement.

«Je suis un bon grand-frère moi! Je prends soin de mon cadet moi! Pas comme cet albinos vantard qui court partout sans venir jouer avec Ludwig le bout de chou si parfait!» Gonflant les joues il s'arrêta et une queue touffu sortit de nul part. Des oreilles jaillirent de ses cheveux et il fit d'un ton décida «Je suis un loup moi! Je ne vais pas me laisser dicter ma conduite par une sangsue!» Et, imitant le hurlement de l'animal en question, il partit au pas de course vers la roulotte.

Alfred resta figé, trop figé pour réagir. Des loups? Il avait entendu parlé de ces être mi hommes mi bête et en avait vu en la personne des deux serpents mais ne savait pas qu'il pouvait exister des mélanges avec d'autres bêtes. Ce gamin était donc un loup...et sa famille aussi puisqu'il leur ressemblait trop pour être adopter. Le cirque se spécialisait-il dans l'exploitation d'hommes-bêtes? Dans ce cas, il fallait vraiment les sauver!

_Il fallait intervenir au plus vite._

_Ces enfants devaient être en danger_.

* * *

Alfred ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il ressassait son plan sans cesse. Il avait beaucoup d'éléments. Il fallait qu'il aille prévenir la garde. Mais il fallait quelqu'un pour témoigner. Si un de ces martyrisés pouvait surmonter sa peur et le suivre jusqu'à la ville pour parler. Ensuite il suffirait d'encercler le cirque et de capturer tout le monde. Et puis réduire des créatures magiques en esclavage était un crime, il fallait intervenir rapidement. Il entendit le hurlement d'un loup et grimaça. Il se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre de la roulotte, écartant un peu le rideau. Il vit une silhouette éclairée par la lune. Et sentit son souffle s'arrêter tant sa surprise fut grande.

Un être aux cheveux blond et aux yeux vert. Il ressemblait un peu à Lily. Était-ce ce frère mystérieux? Il en avait le cœur battant. Et vit des crocs qui brillaient dans la lumière lunaire. Il se rejeta en arrière, tremblant. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, et secoua la tête pour s'obliger à remettre ses pensées en place efficacement.

_Un vampire!_

_Ce crique abritait aussi des monstres!_

Il fallait faire quelque chose, intervenir pour sauver ces êtres et éliminer la menace des créatures de la nuit. Rapidement. Tant qu'on était prêt d'une ville suffisamment grande pour contenir une garnison!

Il se tourna vers le lit où dormait son frère. Et s'approcha lentement, caressant la joue pâle du petit. Sauf qu'elle était anormalement chaude.

«Matthew?»

Son cadet avait de la fièvre. Il eut peur. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à ça, pas tout seul. Paniqué il enfila une pelisse et sortit, se retrouvant face au vampire qui n'avait bizarrement plus ses crocs. Peut-être avait-il rêvé en fait?

«Un soucis Alfred?»

_Comment le connaissait-il?_

Remettant cela à plus tard, il balbutia «Mon frère, malade...il a de la fièvre!»

L'autre hocha la tête «Je vais chercher des remède et j'arrive! Mets lui des compresses froides sur le front en attendant!»

Affolé, le jeune homme obéit, presque mécaniquement. Il tremblait, ne sachant comme agir efficacement. Il sentait son cœur battre follement. «Je suis là Mattie, je suis là!» Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

«Alfie, j'ai mal!» gémit le petit, ouvrant les yeux, secoué de soudain frissons. «J'ai chaud!» Il toussa. Il était si petit et fragile sous la couverture, si vulnérable.

Le plus vieux se maudit. Matthew toussait la veille mais il pensait juste à un coup de froid. Normal avec l'hiver. Son frère n'avait pas l'air souffrant ou fiévreux donc il supposait que c'était juste un mal de gorge. Il se mit à pleurer.

Des bruits de pas le firent sursauter et il vit le gardien du cirque (enfin il supposait que c'était lui) revenir avec un autre homme, un garçon aux cheveux blond très clair et aux yeux violet. C'était Lukas, qui s'occupait d'un numéro de pyrokinésie.

«Bouge un peu gamin!»

_Ce type était à peine plus vieux que lui!_

Vexé il s'écarta mais ne lâcha pas la main de son petit frère. Lukas posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant et ferma les yeux, comme s'il se concentrait. «Hum ce n'est pas bon...

_Comment?_

«Pneumonie...un début en tout cas!» Fit l'homme du nord en retirant sa main et en sortant une petite bourse de sa besace. «Il va falloir qu'il bien au chaud.

- C'est grave?» Alfred se sentait impuissant et angoissait. Il n'y connaissait rien. Jusqu'ici il avait emmené son frère dans des auberge ou chez des nourrices pendant qu'il cherchait du boulot. Depuis qu'il était au cirque, il s'investissait beaucoup. Mais c'était tellement difficile et il était encore jeune.

«Assez mais pas de panique, Alexandre a la même chose et est en bonne voie de guérison.» Répliqua Vash en versant de l'eau dans un verre et y versant une poudre. «Autant commencer à combattre la fièvre.»

Alfred les laissa faire, et fut certain d'une chose. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici plus longtemps. Il fallait retourner en ville mais il ne pouvait pas partir sans attirer l'attention. Il allait convaincre le serpent de l'accompagner à la caserne. La troupe écouterait les paroles de l'être magique et irait libérer les pauvres créatures (réduire en esclavage une créature de la magie était un crime après tout et tout le monde le savait). Ensuite il pourrait commencer sa vie de soldat et offrir une vie décente à son frère. Et un vrai médecin aussi. Il y avait urgence.

Il ne vit pas le regard perçant de celui au regard de glace. Ni à la méfiance dans son regard. Il était trop plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur le visage pâle de son petit frère.

* * *

_«Vous êtes certain?_

_- Oui._

_- Totalement._

_- Alors Arthur avait raison, il filait un mauvais coton. Il faut intervenir!_

_- Suivons le plan de notre reptile favori! Et on verra bien!_

_- S'il se sent aux abois il ferra une erreur.»_

* * *

Alfred ouvrit de grands yeux outrés, la bassine d'eau dans les bras. Face à lui, Arthur était enfermé dans une cage. «Mais...mais...

- Il a encore attaqué un visiteur hier. Il a besoin de se calmer pendant un ou deux jours. N'est-ce pas Thuthur?»

Le concerné fit un doigt d'honneur dans la direction du grand blond qui eut un rire. «Tu l'as cherché espèce de garnement!

- Va te faire foutre!» Cracha le serpent avant de leur tourner le dos, sa queue frappant le sol avec fracas.

Francis partit en riant, laissant les deux seuls. Alfred, malgré la volonté de retourner auprès de son frère s'approcha. «Tu ne voudrais pas être libre?

- ….»

Il vit que les oreilles du plus vieux était pointus, comme celles des elfes dans les histoires. Il n'avait jamais remarqué avant.

«Et si tu m'aidais, tu retrouverais ta liberté, tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux, quand tu veux!»

Arthur lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, un sourcil haussé.

«Il faudrait que tu hypnotise le gardien et qu'on aille en ville. Tu dirais ce que le cirque t'as fait à la garnison et ils viendraient ici pour arrêter les coupables et libérer les autres prisonniers!»

Arthur pencha la tête de côté et eut un sourire, hochant la tête. Il aurait du s'arrêter là. Il en savait assez pour stopper le gamin. Mais une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Les yeux du gamin lui rappelait quelque chose. Et...

_L'enfant banda son lance-pierre et cria «Monstre!»_

_Douleur._

_Incompréhension. _

Arthur frémit, une certitude enflant en lui avec force.

_C'était lui._

_Il en était certain. _

Et en plus de l'avoir presque éborgné, ce type voulait détruire son foyer, le séparer de son Francis, de son frère, de ses amis. Il voulait réduire à néant ce lieu de paix. La haine enfla en lui sans que quoique ce soit apparaisse dans son regard.

Il sourit et leva le pouce, pour signifier son accord. Alfred sourit «A ce soir!» il partit en courant, la bassine dans les bras. Il pouvait laisser son frère seul pendant trois heures non? Ça serait suffisant. Au pire il retournerait en premier là-bas et ferait comme si ne rien n'était. Souriant il retourna à sa roulotte, avec son cadet.

Arthur siffla de mépris. En plus il allait laisser son petit frère seul pendant un moment. Cela chassait des derniers regrets qui étaient en lui. Ses crochets sortirent et une goutte d'un liquide transparent coula sur son menton, tandis que sa langue fourchue jaillit entre ses lèvres.

* * *

La nuit venu, Alfred posa une compresse sur le front de Matthew et chuchota «Je reviens vite frérot!» Cette potion donnée par Lukas allait faire dormir l'enfant pendant quelques heures, pour éviter qu'il soit gêné par sa toux. Il sortit et courut jusqu'à la cage où était Arthur, qui était blotti sous une couverture, pourtant bien couvert par des vêtements chaud dans une tente étrangement chauffée. Une chose que Alfred ne comprenait pas du tout. Mais il n'était pas là pour résoudre ce mystère, qui était sans doute lié à la magie.

Il s'approcha des barreaux et les prit entre des mains, bandant ses muscles et les écarta avec toute sa force, créant une ouverture.

Arthur rampa jusqu'à cette entrée et fixa le jeune garçon avec un air insondable.

«C'est bon, fais apparaître tes jambes, on y...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la longue queue verte avait sifflé comme un fouet et lui avait entouré la taille et ils basculèrent tout deux au sol, le serpent le dominant. Ses crochets brillaient dans l'obscurité et ses yeux également. Un sifflement terrifiant lui échappa.

Il entendit une voix glaciale qui susurrait. «Tu aurais du écouter quand on t'as dit que j'étais dangereux!» Un rire suivit ces mots, et il sentit une langue sur sa peau, ainsi que deux pointes.

La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut les crochets qui s'enfonçaient dans sa gorge et une atroce sensation de brûlure qui se rependait dans tout son corps. Il tenta de lutter mais en fut incapable, ses muscles ne lui obéissant plus. Une douleur brûlante irradia son front et toute sa tête et il sombra dans la noirceur.

«Arthur!»

Vash venait d'arriver, son ouïe sur-développée l'ayant averti. Il fit apparaître une boule de feu au creux de sa main. Un air impassible ornait son visage. «On t'a dit qu'on voulait l'arrêter! Pas le tuer...»

L'homme-serpent haussa les épaules et se concentra, et bien vite deux jambes remplacèrent sa queue écailleuse. Il passa près du vampire et répliqua, nonchalant «Il n'est pas mort, je vois pas où est le problème. Il méritait ça!» Il ricana et continua «Je vais réveiller Francis et les deux démons.»

Vash soupira et baissa les yeux. Il murmura «Je vais veiller sur le gamin pendant ce temps.

Il pensait le laisser seul une heure...deux au maximum.

- Quel idiot! Il pensait vraiment que son plan marcherait!

- Il ne fera plus de mal à personne, avec la dose de venin qu'il a reçu!»

Le rire d'Arthur résonna longtemps dans le cirque où tout le monde dormait.

* * *

**A Suivre dans l'épilogue**


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:**. Alfred et quelques autres.

**Parings**: Sous-entendus de quelques couples.

**Rating**: Rien de bien méchant...pour le moment (ricanement sadique)

**Note**: Petite fic un peu sombre. Elle aurait été pas mal pour Halloween mais la période est passée. Donc je suis en retard.

* * *

**_Le Cirque de l'Étrange_**

**Épilogue**

* * *

Un petit village dans les montagnes, perdu au milieu de la neige et des bois. Là-bas, il y a une maison où l'on recueille les abandonnés, les gens rendus fous par le blizzard, les gens retrouvés dans la nature, perdu au cœur de la tempête. Car là-bas, il neige presque toute l'année, dans ces hauteurs, au fin fond de ce pays du nord.

Dans cette demeure, une jeune femme habillé d'une robe noire et d'un voile blanc parlait avec une jeune villageoise. «Il n'y a aucune amélioration si ce n'est qu'il a retrouvé petit à petit l'usage de la parole.

- Vraiment?» Fit la jeune femme, serrant son panier contre elle. «Il est si jeune pourtant.

- Nous ne pouvons que prier pour qu'il aille mieux.

- C'est un miracle vu la blessure qu'il avait. Le pauvre, il avait été presque égorgé par quelque chose.» Elle avait senti un fort attachement pour ce garçon perdu dans la neige, tout près du village, gravement blessé. Une explosion de feu avait été entendu et vue. Suivi d'un hurlement. Des hommes s'étaient précipités vers la source du vacarme et avaient trouvé le malheureux. Heureusement il y avait un excellent guérisseur au village (normal avec tout les blessés qui arrivaient ici, avec tous les fous qui se lançaient à l'assaut de ces montagnes terribles). On l'avait soigné, réchauffé et veillé pendant des heures. Il n'avait rien sur lui, hormis un pendentif avec la peinture d'une femme et d'un homme, ses parents ses doute et une inscription au dos: _Alfred Jones._ On avait supposé qu'il s'agissait de son nom.

Il s'était réveillé quelque jours plus tard, déboussolé. Au début il perdu l'usage de la parole et ses mains étaient trop gelée pour qu'il écrive. Il avait juste émit des sons, paniqué de ce silence forcé. Puis il s'était calmé, tremblant. Petit à petit, les sons étaient redevenus des mots, de mieux en mieux articulés. Il avait pu s'exprimer à nouveau par phrases, d'une voix encore rauque qui s'éclaircissait de jour en jour. Sauf que, rapidement, les villageois s'étaient aperçus qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Il avait encore écrire, lire, compter et quelques informations importantes mais ses souvenirs avaient disparus. Heureusement ils savaient son nom, ça le rassura un peu.

Les jours passaient, et rien ne changeait.

Il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, une couverture sur les genoux et regardait la neige qui tombait. Il faisait des cauchemar la nuit mais ne se souvenait jamais de ces songes.

Un jour il put sortir et se promener dans le village.

On vit alors qu'il avait une force incroyable.

Puisqu'ils ne savaient pas d'où il venait, les habitants proposèrent au garçon qu'une famille l'adopte et qu'il vive avec elle. Il avait encore besoin de repos et d'attention.

Il accepta.

La jeune villageoise venait souvent le voir, lui apportant des cadeaux. Ils parlaient des heures durant. Elle s'appelait Anya et ressentait une forte affection pour ce garçon perdu au sourire si éclatant.

Alfred aimait la vie au village, il avait d'abord cherché à retrouver ses souvenirs perdus mais n'y était pas arrivé. Une sensation de peur oppressante le prenait dès qu'il tentait de plonger dans sa mémoire. Il avait fini par renoncer. Il ne savait comment il était arrivé ici, comment il avait été blessé, s'il avait toujours une famille. Il avait juste le pendentif. Et s'y accrochait avec force.

_Il finit par renoncer à cette mémoire perdue. _

_Et il se tourna vers l'avenir._

* * *

Au cirque, on avait statué sur le destin de Matthew. Francis voulait le garder. Il refusait de laisser cet enfant si délicat dans un orphelinat. Il allait l'adopter par un rituel magique qui transformerait le petit en un être semblable à lui.

«Tu veux vraiment le changer en dragon? Sur un enfant si jeune, le rituel effacera ses souvenirs.

- Il a trois ans, ce ne seras pas si grave. Et plus personne ne parlera d'Alfred.» Répondit Francis, songeant au petit être malade qui avait besoin d'amour.

Lilian souffla un peu de fumée blanche dans l'air et demanda, pensif «Celui-ci ne risque pas de revenir un jour?

- Non. Le venin d'Arthur combiné à ma magie a définitivement prit sa mémoire. Il ne pourra jamais la retrouver.» Intervint Rémus, qui buvait un verre de vin, installé dans un fauteuil. «En plusieurs siècles, je l'ai fait souvent et personne n'est jamais revenu après ça! J'ai pris sa mémoire, seul moi peut lui rendre!»

Francis reprit «Je veux adopter cet enfant. Je n'en aurais sans doute pas autrement. Et il ressemble à Matt. Rien ne viendra contredire nos paroles, personne de parlera jamais d'Alfred.

- De toute façon, il oubliera vite, il est tellement jeune.» Remarqua Aelius, se laissant aller dans son fauteuil. «Dommage, ce garçon était prometteur.

Il était trop stupide et voyait le monde en noir et blanc. Le truc c'est que nous sommes gris.» Ricana Lilian en reposant son propre verre.

«Oublions ce personnage et passons une bonne fête des étoiles tous ensemble!» Fit le directeur du cirque en levant son verre comme pour trinquer alors que tous les autres avaient terminé de boire.

* * *

L'enfant avait chaud et toussait. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Il était perdu et ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait soif et un faim. Il gémit, ne sachant pas qui appeler. Une silhouette s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, emmitouflé dans une couverture bien chaude.

«Tu es réveillé Matthieu?»

Il savait que c'était son nom mais ne se souvenait pas de qui était cet homme. Il murmura, d'une voix rauque «Qui êtes vous?»

L'autre sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, doucement et tendrement «Je suis ton papa Mattie.» Il le berça et ajouta, d'une voix chaude «Tu as été très malade mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu es presque guéri. Tu vas bientôt pourvoir te lever et jouer. Et on vas fêter la fête des étoiles tous ensemble avec la famille.» Francis remarqua que maintenant l'enfant avait la même petite mèche bouclée que Matt. Ses yeux étaient aussi devenus plus violet que bleus.

Matthieu ne comprit pas tout main fut rassuré par ces paroles. Il allait pouvoir jouer, il avait une famille, il allait y avoir une fête.. «Papa?

- Oui mon cœur?

- J'ai faim! Et soif!» Fit-il timidement, le visage enfoui dans le vêtement de l'homme.

Celui-ci eut un rire doux. «Je vais te chercher à manger mon chéri, reste bien au chaud pour ne pas retomber malade.»

Il recoucha l'enfant et le borda avant de sortir de sa roulotte. Il croisa Arthur qui était assis devant un feu. Le serpent le fixa, se frottant les jambes à travers son pantalon «Il est réveillé?

- Oui.

- Ça a marché alors.

- Oui.» Francis passa une main douce dans les mèches sable de son partenaire et ajouta, doucement et tendrement «Tu viendra à notre repas de famille demain soir?»

Rougissant l'autre marmonna un «Oui» à peine audible.

Il était enfin apaisé et heureux, car plus personne ne viendrait essayer de l'arracher à son bonheur.

* * *

** FIN**

* * *

_Dans la première version de l'histoire, Alfred devait mourir. _

_J'ai eu pitié de lui cependant. _


End file.
